How The Tables Turn
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: What started off with a harmless prank spiralled... when things turn serious, are they ready to handle it? (co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Pranks Gone Wrong

"Alrighty Ash, let's see if you like the taste of your own medicine." Jeff whispered as he put on the Leatherface mask on and picked up the chainsaw.

"Payback is gonna be a bitch, little sis." Matt responded before putting on the hockey mask and the two left in search of their baby sister.

Ashley was wandering down the hallways when she looked up seeing the Leatherface and Jason.

"Haha, what is this? Another of those WWE superstars recreated horror films?" Ashley asked.

Matt chuckled to himself, Jeff doing the same before Jeff started up the chainsaw.

"Haha very funny." Ashley said, before Jeff and Matt started to charge her down. "Oh fuck!" She exclaimed before taking off as the boys chased her down a few hallways before Ashley spotted a sledgehammer and grabbed it.

"I refuse to be one of those dumb victims in horror movies!" Ashley yelled, Matt and Jeff stopping in their tracks.

"Should we run?" Jeff asked.

"I think so." Matt answered before Ashley charged at them. "Run!" He yelled before he and Jeff took off.

It didn't take long to find the locker room they needed… when they ran in, they slammed and locked the door, blocking it with the leather chair.

"Boys?" Amanda asked, Matt and Jeff turning to her and Finn after Jeff turned the chainsaw off and set it aside and him and Matt took their masks off. "You did it again, didn't you?" She responded.

"Yeah you better run!" Ashley yelled from the other side.

"Goddamn it! The one time we try to get payback for the pranks she's played on, it still manages to bite us on the ass." Jeff muttered.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn ya." Finn responded quietly.

"How were we meant to know she was going to find a sledgehammer?" Matt asked.

"Because Hunter still keeps them around, now hide!" Amanda hissed, the four hiding as Seth approached Ashley.

"Babe, what happened now?" Seth asked.

"Well I just chased Leatherface and Jason with a sledgehammer." Ashley answered.

"Who decided it was a good idea to…" Seth started to ask, trailing off as Ashley saw the look he had.

"I think I would've noticed if one of them was barely 5'1" and the other was 5'11". Wasn't them." Ashley explained, setting the sledgehammer aside.

"Well, I gave it a shot, she likes to prank people too." Seth responded.

"Are you still not speaking to Mandy?" Ashley asked, knowing that Seth had stopped talking to Amanda after the Night Of Champions pay per view ended with Kane tombstoning him.

"Yeah we're still not speaking at all." Seth responded, Ashley wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You need to try talking to her." Ashley said.

"I tried but Finn threw me out… I guess Mandy's back is still sore." Seth responded, Ashley remembering that Amanda had been dropkicked in the back after trying to help Sting up.

"So you've decided to give her space instead." Ashley replied.

"It was the only other thing I could think of. She's gotten fed up with me yelling at her and resorted to putting her earbuds in and turning the music up to tune me out." Seth explained.

"She'll forgive you in time." Ashley said.

"I hope so." Seth replied.

Once everything was calmed down, Amanda was reading through a script with Finn before the door opened and Bryan walked in.

"Hey, Bryan." Amanda responded.

"Hey if you had to choose Big Cass or Seth who would you pick?" Bryan asked.

"Uh, why?" Amanda responded.

"I just Ash talking to Big Cass, they looked like they were getting close. Talking about burnt pizza and burnt popcorn." Bryan said.

"Friends tend to do that a lot, you're getting paranoid, Bryan." Finn replied.

"Damn." Bryan replied.

Bryan left, Amanda and Finn turning to each other.

"She wouldn't… and neither would Big Cass, he's with Carmella." Amanda replied.

"You and I flirt with each other, love." Finn responded.

"Difference is we're both single, it's harmless." Amanda replied.

It was during her match against Naomi later that both stopped after they, along with everyone, saw the old GTV logo… before it faded to CCTV footage of Ashley and Big Cass talking.

 _"I just wish things would calm down a bit. They ain't hurting anyone."_

 _"Seth doesn't seem to think that, Ash. And it ain't fair, all the hatred Tiny and Finn are getting from people."_

 _"I know, I honestly sometimes question why I'm with Seth."_

 _"If he's like this now, what's he gonna be like when Mandy gets pregnant?"_

 _"That'll be like taking a lit match to oil."_

Amanda sat down in the ring and Finn got into it, crouching down as Naomi went to the ringside doctor… and Sasha and Tamina looked at Seth, who was on commentary before Seth grabbed a microphone.

"Phoenix get your ass out here now!" Seth yelled into the microphone.

Sasha walked over and pulled the microphone away before whispering, "You can't break character again, stay calm!" as Dr. Amann checked on Amanda.

In the backstage area once he found the locker room, Seth barged in and Matt and Jeff stood up in front of Ashley.

"You want to question why you are with me huh?!" Seth demanded.

"With how you treat Mandy, who doesn't?! Yes, I questioned it but then I realised that you still care about her! You just hide it!" Ashley shouted.

"I refuse to listen to your bullshit. If you enjoy Big Cass so much then go fuck him!" Seth yelled before storming out and slamming the door shut.

"I guess… he stopped caring about Mandy entirely." Ashley responded after recomposing herself, Matt pulling her into a hug. "I'm just gonna go back to the hotel." She said.

"Not by yourself, you're not. I'll go with you." Matt responded before they let go, grabbed their things and left.

Seth walked down the hallway and was about to bust the door down but stopped and listened in.

"I'm okay, I swear… legs just kind of gave out a bit from the shock. I just hope Ash will be okay." Amanda responded as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her left side.

"If she and Seth get into a fight we all know who would win, Ash." Finn replied.

"She's not gonna back down… and I guess someone went and brought back GTV… damn, I feel old." Amanda responded as they hugged.

"Let's hope that whoever it is has got enough brain to run if they see Ash." Finn said.

"Hopefully…" Amanda replied as they let go… and she tried to stand up again, her legs tensed up and shaking and Finn stopping her. "Probably wasn't the best idea to go out there." She said.

Seth stepped back from the door and walked down the hallways before he stopped again… and saw a text from Dean.

 _'You okay, Seth?'_

 _'No… meet me at the hotel bar?'_ Seth responded.

 _'Okay.'_ Dean replied.

Dean knew things were going haywire.


	2. Assumptions & Broken Hearts

When Dean did so later, Seth turned to him, his Corona half empty.

"Two things. Ash and I are done for good… and I'm sure that Mandy's pregnant." Seth explained, Dean's eyes going wide and him pulling on his left ear for a few seconds.

"How many of those have you drank?" Dean questioned, pointing to the beer.

"I don't know." Seth said before Ashley walked in.

Ashley turned around and headed back to the elevator, Seth turning back to Dean.

"Well, you two are done… but are you absolutely sure about Mandy having Balor's kid?" Dean responded, Seth finishing the beer.

"I'm positive on it." Seth said.

"And you usually jump to these things!" Dean responded.

"She nearly collapsed out there!" Seth replied angrily.

"And you know how her medical history is and how she is when stressed, she won't eat much!" Dean shouted before gaining control of his anger. "You need to fix things with Ash… don't let yourself ruin this." He said before leaving.

Upstairs on the fifth floor, Finn turned and saw that Amanda was asleep, her head on his right shoulder. Quiet as he could be, he turned the Tv off and picked Amanda up into his arms before putting her on the bed and pulling the covers over her before walking to the other side.

Finn got under the covers and stretched out, lightly tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her right ear and kissing her on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Darlin'." Finn whispered before closing his own eyes, his arms around her.

When he woke up in the morning, it was to his phone ringing and he picked it up before texting Dakota with his left hand as his right arm remained around Amanda.

' _She's still asleep, please don't wake her.'_

' _Everyone in the lobby is going fucking crazy, Finn!'_ Dakota responded.

' _Wait, why is everyone going crazy?'_ Finn replied, quickly glancing at Amanda to make sure she hadn't woken up yet.

' _Because of Seth did to Ash, she got piss drunk and all hell is breaking loose.'_ Dakota texted.

Amanda's eyes opened halfway… and then completely opened when she saw the text, both grabbing their room keys and heading downstairs.

Amanda and Finn yelled out and ducked as Ashley threw a wooden chair, the chair breaking and the two hiding behind the reception desk.

"Why the fuck is everyone making such a big deal out of this?!" Ashley slurred.

"Because you're throwing things and terrifying people!" Alexa screeched, Ashley punching the blonde and red ombre haired NXT diva before Jeff and Matt dragged Ashley down the hallway.

"Let me go!" Ashley yelled.

"No!" Matt shouted as they dragged her into the elevator and the doors closed… at the same time, Dakota stood up from under the table that Sami dragged her to hide.

"Is everyone okay?" Dakota asked as several of the others stood up from their improvised shields.

"Has she always been like that?" Kevin asked.

"Sometimes but never to that extent." John responded. "Anyone seen Mandy?" He asked.

A small hand with greenish grey polish on its nails rested on the edge of the desk, Kevin turning to John.

"She's wearing an olive green color on her nails, right?" Kevin questioned, John nodding. "Behind the desk." He responded, John reaching the desk and him and Amanda hugging tightly after she and Finn stood up.

"I thought Ash was sober…" Amanda replied quietly after they let go.

"She was but now she's not... far from it." John responded.

At the arena for SmackDown, the atmosphere was tense as Seth walked into the catering area… and people glared at him.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Ash nearly killed all of us because of you, you selfish ass!" Bayley yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Seth yelled.

"Except break her damn heart!" Enzo muttered, Seth turning to him.

"She's the one that was questioning why she's with me!" Seth yelled.

"Because of how you treat Mandy and Finn!" Enzo yelled before he stood up. "Tiny and Balor ain't done a damn thing wrong and you know it!" He growled… before Seth climbed onto a nearby empty table, Finn stopping Amanda from standing up, Amanda's phone buzzing and she saw a text from Jeff.

' _Hungover as fuck, vomiting her guts up right now, doesn't remember the attack.'_

' _Make sure she stays sober.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Want to join me and Matt for a night out later?'_ Jeff replied.

' _Can't, sorry.'_ Amanda responded as she brought her phone up and started to record Seth during his rant.

"She wasn't cheating, sure. But she was doubting me!" Seth replied.

"With good reason, you get physically violent with Mandy! What would make you stop permanently?! Tell us because you seem certain of something so what is it?!" Dakota responded… and Seth turning eerily calm and smug. "Why would I stop? The only thing I'd stop is the Demon Prince or Princess from being born." Seth replied, everyone looking to Amanda and Finn as Amanda saved the video after she stopped recording.

"Try denying that now." Amanda responded after Seth climbed down, realising that she had filmed it.

"Don't you dare think about it!" Seth yelled.

"You really should think twice before shooting your mouth off, Seth." Finn replied before he and Amanda left.

Getting ready for SmackDown, Amanda readjusted her _Balor Club_ tank top and black lace shorts before she heard Hunter walk in.

"Hey, Finn told me what happened." Hunter explained.

"I'm worried about Ash, Hunter." Amanda responded after Hunter closed the door.

"We all are. I've got a few people demanding that she should be suspended for what she did." Hunter said.

"Fuck." Amanda muttered.

"Don't worry, no one's made a decision yet. I've also got a few saying that Seth should be stripped of the title and suspended." Hunter responded.

"They feel like he set this in motion, don't they?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah however I've warned Matt and Jeff that if Ash behave like this again I will have to suspend her." Hunter said.

Amanda nodded and heard her phone chime, seeing a comment on her Twitter page and Hunter hearing her mutter in Irish.

"Fans are going nuts, aren't they?" Hunter asked, Amanda nodding before deleting the harassing and hateful comments.

 **A few weeks later…**

When Raw was in Dublin for the UK tour, Amanda was out there during a match… and jumped back as she heard the ACL, MCL and Meniscus tear in Seth's right knee.

Watching backstage, Ashley had to look away and Big Cass held her.

"It just… it fucking gave out." Ashley whispered as they and the others saw that Seth had to be helped to the back.

Amanda helped Seth sit down on a production crate as tears streamed down their faces… and he looked back to her.

"You told me never to use that move again…" Seth responded quietly.

"Why did you?" Amanda replied, brushing her tears away.

"Because I don't like to listen." Seth replied.

After the hospital, everyone either retreated to their rooms or a bar… as Finn and Amanda drank some whiskey, Amanda looked at him.

"I hope they can fix things…" Amanda replied quietly as her right hand entwined with Finn's left one before they hugged… and then looked at each other. "Stay with me tonight?" She whispered, Finn leaning in and crashing his lips against hers.

Amanda reciprocated the kiss as _Way Down We Go_ by Kaleo played on the radio and their clothing was pulled off slowly… Finn found the condom that had been slipped into his pocket as they slowly moved to the bed, losing sight of everything around them.

It was when she went to check on them that Dakota heard the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly. Deciding to let them be, she headed to hers and Sami's room.

"Hey… are they okay?" Sami asked after Dakota walked in and closed the door.

"Yeah… they're just letting go of their stress by banging like bunnies." Dakota responded, Sami knowing that she had a tendency to be blunt when worn down or stressed herself… but Sami was still startled.

"You're absolutely sure it was them?" Sami asked.

"Do you want me to drag you by your ginger hair to their room?" Dakota asked.

"No… and besides, things have been building between them for a long time." Sami responded.

"Yeah that's true." Dakota said.

It was later into the morning that Amanda opened her eyes and nuzzled her head into the crook of Finn's neck as they held each other… and then heard Bryan outside their hotel room on the phone.

"All three major muscles in his knee? How is he, how's recovery gonna go?" Lara asked.

"As much as I hate Seth, I hope the recovery is going to be a good one." Bryan answered.

"I hope so too… no one deserves to be injured like that." Lara replied.

"Yeah and muscle tearing is a bitch to deal with." Bryan response before rubbing his shoulder with the scar on it.

"It is." Lara replied, absentmindedly rubbing her right shoulder as she had torn the pectoral muscle in a jetski accident as a teenager.

Amanda carefully stretched, her body feeling stiff as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back, before both jumped as there was the sound of an air horn coming from another room.

"Fucking hell!" They heard Jeff yell followed by the sounds of Ashley laughing.

"Damn it, Ash!" Amanda yelled before swearing in Irish.

"I had to wake him up!" Ashley yelled back.

"Not that way! You trying to give us heart attacks?!" Jeff shouted.

"Nah just you." Ashley said.

"How are we gonna survive the rest of this tour?" Amanda muttered as she leaned against Finn.

But little did they know how much things would change.


	3. The Way Life Goes

_**Six weeks ago…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that! And Ashley's too blinded by your fake affection to see the real you!" Amanda yelled, Seth grabbing her._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship back in August! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly after throwing Amanda to the ground, the last part as a taunt before he downed the last shot of whiskey._

 _Furious, Amanda took the mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels and smashed it down onto the hotel table, Seth turning severely startled at the smaller woman's rage as she was also drunk._

" _Mandy, I-" Seth started to say, Amanda grabbing him by his shirt collar in a threatening manner._

" _I've had it with your bullshit, Rollins… go find someone else to call your Shield sister!" Amanda growled, shoving Seth back before storming out of the room._

 _Down at the hotel lobby, Finn and Joe were walking into it and out of the freezing weather when both saw Amanda in the hotel bar drinking Jameson whiskey and Finn walked over to her._

" _You have a fight with Seth, love?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding as she downed her third shot before she motioned to the bartender to pour another but Finn stopped him and the bartender walked away as Finn sat next to Amanda and pulled her into his lap, his arms around her._

" _I just don't know what to do at times when he blows up at me and starts screaming… he never used to be like this." Amanda replied, brushing her tears away as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder and absentmindedly tugged on the sleeves of her Balor Club hoodie. "He claims that I'm the one who's different, why doesn't he just look in the mirror?" She asked bitterly… and hissed slightly, rubbing her stomach as the lack of food and excessive alcohol made it ache._

 _Reaching over, Finn grabbed the trashcan that the bartender handed to him and held Amanda's hair back as she threw up, Amanda stopping and Finn handing the trashcan back._

" _Take her upstairs, get her to drink some mineral water and eat something light before she falls asleep… she'll be okay." The bartender said, Finn locking his right arm around Amanda's back and guiding her to the elevator._

 _Having eaten a grilled cheese and drank some water, Amanda started to think clearly again and got cleaned off before changing into some warm pajamas, brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out with minty mouthwash before spitting it out and recapping the bottle._

 _Downright exhausted, Amanda headed into the room and curled up next to Finn as they watched Tv._

 _It wasn't long before Amanda fell into a deep and much needed sleep, Finn pulling the covers over themselves and tucking some of her hair behind her right ear._

" _Sleep well, Mandy. Everything will sort itself out in the morning." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead and closing his tired blue eyes._

 _All of it was chaos… and it had to stop at some point._

 _Waking up the next morning, Amanda didn't feel as bad as she did… and also felt Finn's arms around her, rolled over to face him as he opened his eyes and let out a slightly lopsided smile._

" _How you feeling, little lady?" Finn asked._

" _A bit worn out… but I'll live." Amanda answered, her head burrowing into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her long and disheveled hair…_

 **Present time,** _ **12/7/15…**_

Ashley had been on a video call with Seth when she heard something on the Tv from her locker room and turned worried.

"You saw Mandy pass out too?!" Seth asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm gonna go see what's going on." Ashley responded, the video call ending and her heading straight to the trainer's room. She saw Amanda squeezing Finn's right hand as Dr. Amann had finished drawing blood before throwing the needle away and bandaging Amanda's right arm.

"Mandy, you feeling okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Just probably didn't eat enough today." Amanda responded.

"Are you sure?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah." Amanda replied, attempting to leave it at that… but the way her and Finn looked at each other had Ashley curious.

"Alright you two know something, spit it out." Ashley said.

"I suspected that Mandy might be pregnant." Finn explained, Ashley turning startled… and as she stepped back, she collided with an angry Jeff.

"Watch it hothead!" Ashley said.

"Jeff, just stay calm. We didn't intend on this." Amanda responded.

"So you're just gonna say that the protection failed?!" Jeff shouted.

"That does happen, Jeff! Don't blame them!" Ashley responded.

"What are you going to do about it?!" Jeff demanded.

"Don't pick a fight with me, you know I will win." Ashley said.

"Just like Summerslam 2009." Amanda muttered.

"You got lucky." Jeff said, Ashley cracking her neck before punching him.

"How is that for luck?!" Ashley demanded.

"Take it into the hallway, now!" Finn shouted, the two doing so and him closing the door before going back to Amanda, the two embracing each other.

"I hate it when they fight." Amanda replied quietly.

"Do they always fight like that?" Finn asked.

"Yes. And neither Matt or Jeff hit her first, she always strikes first." Amanda answered.

Ashley dragged Jeff down the hallway before letting him go.

"Take a minute and breathe! Let it sink in that Mandy is scared out of her mind and doesn't need the added stress!" Ashley responded.

"I'm gonna kill Balor!" Jeff growled, Ashley backhanding him.

"Do you seriously want to start a rivalry?! Because if it's me versus you, unlike you and Matt, I wouldn't make Matt choose a side!" Ashley demanded.

Jeff took a few minutes to calm down, both sitting down.

"I'm worrying too much about her, aren't I?" Jeff responded.

"You think?" Ashley asked.

"I just… no matter how old either you or her get, I'll always see you as my little sisters." Jeff replied before they hugged.

After a while, they found Amanda and Finn… and the looks on their faces confirmed it.

"Four weeks, three days." Amanda responded.

"The night Seth got injured?" Ashley asked, Amanda nodding.

On another video call at the hotel later, Seth could see the concern on Ashley's face.

"Is Mandy okay, did they say what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"You've got to promise not to freak out…" Ashley responded before she took a deep breath. "Mandy's pregnant." She replied, Seth blinking in shock.

"Are they absolutely sure? Confirmed it completely?" Seth asked.

"Yep, I'm starting to think I should get a blood test done as well, just to be sure." Ashley said.

"Good idea… then we'll handle it from there together." Seth responded, Ashley knowing that he would step up to be a dad no matter what.

After the video call ended, Seth dialed Roman's number.

"Hey." Roman responded.

"Go check on Ashley and Mandy for me, please?" Seth requested.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Seth?" Roman replied.

"Just check on them, please?" Seth responded.

"Okay, okay." Roman replied before they hung up and he went to go check on Amanda… but when Finn opened the door, Roman could see that Amanda was asleep. "She feeling okay after earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired… I'm guessing Seth called and asked that you check on her and Ash?" Finn responded quietly so he wouldn't wake Amanda.

"Yes… but since she seems okay, I'll leave her with you." Roman replied before he left, Finn closing the door and locking it before going back and getting into the bed, one arm wrapping around Amanda.

When Roman checked on Ashley, she was about to go to sleep.

"You know what's going on with Mandy… if you want to, tell me. I won't tell anyone else." Roman replied.

"Nope, not saying anything." Ashley said before Roman noticed the bandage on her left arm.

"I'm gonna guess that you're not sure if the condom he used split…" Roman replied, knowing that Ashley and Seth had slept together two nights before his injury.

"These things happen… they can happen to anyone." Ashley responded.

"They can, that's what led to Joelle being born." Roman replied, Ashley having met Roman's daughter as well as his wife Galina.

"Any advice? About this?" Ashley asked.

"Every day is basically a learning experience with kids… believe me, Lina and I were terrified too." Roman answered as they hugged.

"Join the club even with my little nephew and nieces, I'm terrified and I'm just an aunt." Ashley said.

"I've seen how you are with them, you've definitely got a maternal side." Roman responded before he kissed her on her forehead and they let go.

Once she had gone to sleep, Roman went to go find Dean… and as luck would have it, he found him drinking with Renee, Dakota and Sami.

"Happy Thirtieth, Ambrose!" Dakota slurred.

"Thanks… hey, where's Tiny?" Dean responded, equally intoxicated.

"Probably sleeping." Dakota slurred. "I'll ring her."

But the call went to voicemail.

"Huh… must not be feeling so great." Dakota responded before she hung up.

"Yeah…" Renee replied.

But little did they know what was going on.


	4. Mini Cena, Balor & Kiddo Makes Three

_**WWE SmackDown taping scheduled to air 3/5/15…**_

 _Chaotic couldn't accurately describe this… 24 year old Amanda held the Intercontinental Championship in her hands after R-Truth handed it to her and walked away after patting her on the back._

 _She held it up high… and then was ambushed from behind, falling down and managing to protect her head with her arms and hands. When she was on her knees, which were also_ _scraped and bleeding, she saw a flash of black, gold and silver… and Cody holding up the Intercontinental Championship._

" _This'll never be yours, Demon Mistress!" Cody shouted, a manic laugh following._

 _Amanda felt an arm wrap around her back and looked, seeing Finn, who glared angrily at Cody._

" _Easy… it's part of the script."_ _Amanda said quietly._

" _You're bleeding, that's from him being overly stiff with that blow to your back." Finn responded, picking Amanda up into his arms and taking her to the backstage area._

 _Cody tried to follow them but was stopped by Dean._

" _That's my fucking Shield Sister you_ _hurt!" Dean growled before Cody yelled in pain as he felt a knee slam hard into his back, turning around and seeing Dakota._

" _You think you can hurt one of us?! Boy you got another thing coming!" Dakota yelled before grabbing Cody and throwing him into the wall._

 _Amanda was patched up in the back and tried to stand up, Finn stopping her._

" _If he comes back here, I'm gonna kill him." Finn said in a low tone._

" _Finn, it was an accident." Amanda_ _responded._

" _Security!" They heard Cody yell, as Dean and Dakota chased him._

" _And there's always that…" Amanda replied as Finn held her bandaged hands in his. "You believe me when I say it was accidental, right?" She asked._

" _I don't know… but I don't think it matters, from the fact that it simply happened, however accidental or not." Finn answered, looking down at their hands. "But when it's your word against his… you know which side I take."_

 _The door slammed open and then closed, Cody blocking it with a chair._

" _Your friends are crazy!" Cody said after catching his breath._

" _Kota has a hair trigger temper and you know how Dean gets when someone he loves like family is hurt!" Finn responded, trying to control_ _his_ _own anger but Cody could see it by_ _how the older man was standing protectively in front of Amanda… and Cody turned to the tiny brunette as Amanda tried to calm Finn down._

" _Let's just head back to the locker room." Amanda whispered._

" _You've only known her since last June, why the hell are you so protective?! A few months is nothing compared to someone who grew up with her!" Cody responded._

" _Cody, knock it off!" Amanda replied, standing up and Finn's right arm locking around her back to help her stand up. "Why are you being so hostile? He was helping me after you knocked me down, did you forget the last time you were on the wrong end of a stiff shot? At least Bob apologized back then, I haven't once heard you say "I'm sorry." tonight when you could've easily given me a concussion or injured my neck and back!" She said, Cody narrowing his_ _eyes at her and stopping her from_ _moving the chair that was blocking_ _the door by grabbing her._

" _Get off her!" Finn yelled, throwing Cody across the room and Cody standing back up… the way Finn was holding Amanda to him made Cody's_ _blood boil._

" _It was just scratches and bruises tonight and you're treating her like something fragile and me like I tried_ _to snap her spine!" Cody growled._

" _The thing is, you could've! Blow straight to the back, regardless of whether you_ _tried to or not, you_ _nearly did!" Finn responded._

 _And Amanda knew that no matter how many times she insisted she was okay, Finn would always protect her…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda stretched back out the next morning, Finn pressing a washcloth to the back of her neck like he normally did after she had thrown up… and then heard his phone ring and answered it.

"Bryan, why are you calling?" Finn asked.

"Because the walls separating rooms are thin here, what's wrong with Tiny?" Bryan replied.

"Can't keep food down, Bryan. I think you can figure out the rest, buddy." Amanda explained.

"Oh." Bryan said.

"Yeah. Little one wasn't planned, I had thought that… that I couldn't have kids." Amanda replied, blinking tears away.

"I know how you feeling Tiny. Even if you couldn't have kids there is always another way." Bryan said.

"There is, that's true. This little one's a miracle." Amanda replied as she felt Finn's right hand rest on her stomach… before they heard a hungover Dakota in the background.

"Bryan, it's still early, go back to sleep!" Dakota responded.

"We've got a flight to catch to Jacksonville soon!" Bryan responded.

"He's right." Finn replied, helping Amanda back up to her feet as they had already gotten ready for the day and Amanda adjusting her black thermal babydoll cami… before she caught Finn's eyes drifting down.

"Eyes up here, naughty boy." Amanda responded, both smiling slightly.

At the arena in Jacksonville, Amanda had managed to keep food down better after taking a prenatal vitamin… when the door opened, Sami walked in and saw her hiding a book with the script for tonight's taping of SmackDown.

"What are you reading there Mandy?" Sami asked.

"Close that door and don't tell anyone, Zayn." Amanda replied, Sami doing so and Amanda setting the script aside… and Sami's eyes widening when he saw it was _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ before Sami sat down. "Sami?" She asked.

"Holy fuck." Sami said.

"That's what was running through my mind last night…" Amanda replied as Sami stood up and walked over before carefully pulling Amanda up to her feet and pulling her into a hug… before both jumped as the door slammed open and Kevin walked in.

"Kevin, not right now." Sami responded, putting Amanda behind him protectively as he knew Kevin was livid about the last minute script change that prevented him from hitting Amanda tonight.

Before Kevin could act, he was thrown at the wall by Finn and punched repeatedly before he started strangling Kevin… it was only when Kevin's face turned blue that Finn let go and let him fall.

"Sami, get him out of here!" Finn responded in a low tone, pulling Amanda to him as Sami dragged Kevin out and closed the door.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sami responded.

"Oh and he's sane?! I wasn't gonna attack Mandy but yet he fucking attacked me!" Kevin replied after catching his breath.

"They will tell everyone else when they're ready to, back off!" Sami responded before Kevin stormed off.

He snuck into the trainer's office, finding Amanda's file… opening it once he was sure he wouldn't be bothered, Kevin found Amanda's test results from last night.

And after a few times of re-reading it, he put the file back and took a few deep breaths in between laughing… which confused Luke as he walked in.

"Are you feeling alright, Owens? You look rather… pissed, actually." Luke replied, Kevin's laughter stopping.

"She finally fucked up… but yet she won't get punished for it and neither will he." Kevin answered.

"Who supposedly fucked up? Make some sense, you loon!" Luke responded before seeing the haphazard nature of Amanda's file. "You were looking through Tiny's records?!" He growled, before he took a photo of Kevin.

"Yeah… and as it turns out, she's pregnant. The little tramp can't keep her legs closed." Kevin replied.

"It takes two to make a baby, Kevin." Luke responded.

"Wait who's the-" Kevin started to ask.

"Why would you care? You only feel hate for Mandy-" Luke responded… and he stopped just as he saw Dean. "The fuck are you looking at?"

"I could've sworn that you and him said… that someone knocked up my Shield Sister!" Dean responded furiously.

"No we weren't talking about Mandy, we were talking about the other Mandy, Mandy Rose." Luke said.

"He doesn't believe it, quit lying, Luke!" Kevin replied quietly, Luke punching him.

"God that one is annoying, as for you." Luke said before knocking Dean out. "Mmm gonna need the duct tape and an empty closet."

When Dean and Kevin woke up, they were tied up back to back.

"Ambrose…" Kevin replied after managing to pull the tape off of his mouth. "How the hell did we end up in here?!" He responded.

"Luke fucking Sang." Dean said.

"Crafty son of a… let's get out of here. Follow my lead." Kevin replied before they stood up and threw themselves at the door.

Dakota jumped back as the door flew open and saw them before cutting the tape off of them with her multi-tool.

"Luke did this." Dakota responded as they stood up.

"Yep, he did." Dean replied, rubbing his head.

"That boy seriously has no brains." Dakota replied.

"Damn, that fucking hurt." Kevin muttered, rubbing his face.

"Be grateful it was only a punch. Now tell me why he would do that to you guys." Dakota said.

"We can't remember… our memories are scattered." Dean explained.

"Alright, I'm done." Dakota said before leaving. As she walked down the hallway she texted Luke.

' _Nice work, they don't remember.'_

' _Had to do something. If they had confronted Tiny, she would've gone all mama bear.'_ Luke responded.

' _Yep.'_ Dakota texted.

And Dakota knew he was right.


End file.
